theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Bunks, One Room
My fiftieth fanfiction and sequel to one of my all-time favorite episodes of the show, "Space Invader". Commentary is acceptable, plus, FirstDrellSpectre gets credit for co-writing. (It starts early in the Loud House, where Lincoln is sleeping in his bed, with Lynn and Lucy sleeping with him, Lincoln wakes up and remove his mask) LINCOLN: What a good night sleep. Especially, when I couldn't hear snoring or sleeping in the bathtub. (Lori went to the bathroom, she checks if Lincoln was in the bathtub, she sighs in relief and she took her shower; Back to Lincoln's room, Lynn wakes up and yawns) LYNN: Morning, little brother. - Lynn said LUCY: (waking up) Good morning, guys. - Lucy said LYNN: Good morning, Luce. - Lynn said - (see's Lincoln's mask) Oh, you wanna wrestle?! LINCOLN: No! Don't! - Lincoln warned (Lynn tackles Lincoln and she pin him on the floor) LYNN: I win! - Lynn gloated LUCY: Can we get breakfast? - Lucy ask - We have school in an hour. (In the dining room, Lincoln is eating with the elder sisters, while the younger sisters are eating in the kitchen; Everyone went upstairs) LYNN SR: Lincoln, Lucy, Lynn! Come here! - Lynn Sr called (The three of them went to the living room, where Lynn Sr is on the couch) LYNN SR: You may be wondering why I'd call you three in here. - Lynn Sr said - Since, both of you covered your room in spaghetti, you have to stay in Lincoln's room with him. LYNN: Sweet! - Lynn accepted LUCY: Woo-Hoo. - Lucy said (Lincoln fainted in shock; Lincoln is knocked out, Lynn slaps his face, waking him up) LINCOLN: My head. - Lincoln groaned LYNN SR: As I was saying, you three will have to be in Lincoln's room. Plus, you guys have to clean Lucy and Lynn's room. - Lynn Sr said LYNN, LINCOLN, LUCY: What?! Unfair! - they complained LYNN SR: Repaint the walls, remove the pasta, and wash the blankets. - Lynn Sr stated - And your money will be for paint. LINCOLN: (sighs) Fine. - Lincoln said SEVEN HOURS LATER (The three are in Lucy and Lynn's room cleaning up the pasta off the walls, Lincoln is scrubbing the walls, Lynn is moping the floor, and Lucy is cleaning the beds, they're struggling) LUCY: My heart has never been that slow before. - Lucy mentions LYNN: I wish there was someway we can get this room clean. - Lynn brags LINCOLN: (gets an idea) I know how! - Lincoln said, excited (Lincoln runs out of their room and he comes back with Lana) LANA: Oh! Floor pasta! - Lana said, joyful (Lana begins eating all of the pasta from every inch and corner of their room, as Lynn has her jaw drop in astonishment, Lana finishes with a full stomach and the room is spotless, Lana burps) LINCOLN: Whoa, that was awesome. - Lincoln said, amazed LANA: A little soapy, but it'll do. - Lana claims (Lana burps again, and a bubble come out of her mouth) ONE HOUR LATER (The three are on the couch, exhausted of all the hard work they've done) LINCOLN: Uh, that was very hard work. - Lincoln said, tired LUCY: I'm gonna rest in my coffin. - Lucy said - Come, my bats. (Lucy walks upstairs with Fangs and two other bats go with her, they shudder in horror) LINCOLN: Lynn, how did you always deal with Lucy? - Lincoln ask, curious LYNN: She always write in her poems, she has bats for pets, and she always sleep in a casket. - Lynn said LUCY: (walk downstairs) For your information, it's a coffin, not a casket. - Lucy corrected LYNN: It's a casket, you dark fiend! - Lynn said LUCY: At least I don't sweat like a pig. - Lucy mentions (This angers Lynn into attacking Lucy, shocking Lincoln, he about run to them, but Lola stops him) LOLA: What you think you're doing? - Lola ask - Don't butt in! LINCOLN: I got them to made up before, I can do it again. - Lincoln claims LOLA: But once you succeeded, doesn't mean you can solve it all. - Lola explained LINCOLN: Good point. - Lincoln claims (The two then run away from their brawl) LATER THAT NIGHT (Lincoln is getting ready to bed, he peeks out of his door and see Lynn and Lucy hugging each other, making Lincoln smile that they made up, they went to Lincoln's room) LINCOLN: You two made up? - Lincoln ask LYNN: Yep, and nice job for not interfering. - Lynn said nicely LINCOLN: You welcome. - Lincoln said LUCY: C'mon, let's get our PJs on and go to bed. - Lucy mentions (And with that, the three change into their PJs and heads towards the bathroom, they grab their toothbrushes to brush their teeth with it, Lincoln grabs the toothpaste and supply it on all three of their toothbrushes and they brush their teeth, after rising their mouths with mouthwash, they went to Lincoln's room) LINCOLN: Okay, Lucy, I've told Lynn this before, but let's put a few ground rules. - Lincoln explained - First, don't touch any of my... (He finds Lucy writing in his comic books) LINCOLN: Stuff. - Lincoln said (Lucy set down Lincoln's poems and they sit on his bed) LUCY: Wanna hear my new poem? - Lucy ask LINCOLN: Nah. - Lincoln declines - Well, look at the time, let's hit the hay. LUCY: (smiles) No way, you have another fun roommate. - Lucy said - Fangs, come. (Fangs swoop in and it screeches through Lincoln's ear, making him fall, Lynn laughs, he gets up) LINCOLN: Let's go to sleep, you two. - Lincoln said - There's less noise involved. And no tennis balls, Lynn. (Lincoln turn the lights off he got in bed, Lucy is on the left and Lynn is on the right, as the three went to sleep, he wakes up when he hears loud sighing) LINCOLN: What are you doing? - Lincoln ask, annoyed LUCY: Sighing while sleeping, it helps me reconnect with the dead. - Lucy claims (Lincoln hears Lynn snoring like crazy and Lucy sighing loudly, he's angry and took his pillow and go out of his room to go downstairs and sleep on the couch) THE NEXT MORNING (Lincoln is sleeping on the couch, Lynn sneak downstairs and farts, waking Lincoln up) LINCOLN: Don't you dare! - Lincoln warned LYNN: DUTCH OVEN! - Lynn shouts (Lynn covers the blanket on Lincoln, smothering him, he gasps for breath) LINCOLN: Disgusting. - Lincoln said, disgusted - I need to take a shower. (Lincoln runs to the bathroom to take a shower) FIVE MINUTES LATER (Lincoln, in his bathrobe, come out of the bathroom, Lori comes in afterwards, but she see's Lincoln feeling down) TEN MINUTES LATER (Lincoln has gotten dressed and he's reading a book with reading glasses on, Lori then gotten dressed and comes into his room) LORI: Hey, Linc, come with me. - Lori said LINCOLN: Okay, Lori. - Lincoln accepted (Lori rolls her eyes and they heads to her and Leni's room, they sit on Lori's bed) LORI: Now, what's the deal with Lynn and Lucy? - Lori ask LINCOLN: (sighs) It's just, I know they're my sisters, one's gothic and one energetic, Lucy is the oldest of the younger siblings and Lynn is the youngest of the older siblings. - Lincoln explained - It's hard dealing with two of them with different personalities. LORI: Well, we just have to accept we have to share everything, little brother. - Lori said - We need to share stuff that's ours. LINCOLN: Thanks, Lori. - Lincoln said nicely (The two hugged each other, Lincoln jumps off Lori's bed and prepares to head out, but Lori stops him) LORI: Can you do this one favor for me? - Lori ask LINCOLN: Of course. - Lincoln accepted - Anything for my dear oldest sister. (It shows Lincoln getting Lori a pedicure, he finishes both coats) LINCOLN: There, both coats are done. - Lincoln said LORI: Thanks. - Lori thanked - Now, run off. (Lincoln fists bump Lori and runs off) ONE HOUR LATER (The three are doing homework in Lincoln's room, Lucy is doing her's on Lincoln's dresser, Lincoln is doing his on his bed, and Lynn is doing it on Lincoln's back) LINCOLN: (irritated) What are you doing? - Lincoln ask LYNN: It's easier that I'd do my homework on your back. - Lynn claims LINCOLN: Knock it off, Lynn! - Lincoln scolded (Lynn then take her paper off of Lincoln's back and do it on the floor, he sighs in agony) TWO HOURS LATER (The three are reading books in the living room) LYNN SR: (off-screen) Hey, Lynn, Lucy, come here! - Lynn Sr called (The two went upstairs to Lynn Sr, he opens their door to see the walls are painted, it's just like brand new) LYNN: Whoa, our room is finally cleaned. - Lynn said, excited LUCY: (nonchalantly) Woo-Hoo. - Lucy said - Sweet relief. (The two hugged each other for being back in their room) LATER THAT NIGHT (Lynn and Lucy are now sleeping in their room, Lincoln is about to sleep in his bed, ready for a solo night) LINCOLN: Ah, peace and quiet, at last. - Lincoln said, relaxed (Lincoln sleeps peacefully in his bed) FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER (Lincoln is still sleeping, he wakes up and somehow feel sad; He went to Lucy and Lynn's room and they woke up) LYNN: What's up, dude? - Lynn ask LINCOLN: Hey, you two wanna stay with me? - Lincoln ask - For old time's sake? (Lynn and Lucy both smile in joy; In Lincoln's room, Lynn and Lincoln is shooting a basketball through a hoop and Lucy is writing her poems) LINCOLN: You know, this isn't bad having two siblings with different personalities in here. - Lincoln admitted LYNN: Yep, it's nice having fun with my little bro and a gloomy goth. - Lynn claims LUCY: (angered) What, I'm gloomy?! - Lucy said, mad - At least I don't sweat when I sleep! (The two are having another argument, Lincoln facepalms in agony) LINCOLN: I can't believe this. - Lincoln laments (He see's Lucy and Lynn asleep, he sighs; In the bathroom, Lori is gurgling her mouth with mouthwash, she went to her room to find Lincoln sleeping on the floor) LORI: (shakes Lincoln) Wake up, Linky. - Lori said LINCOLN: (wakes up) Huh. Oh, hey, Lori. - Lincoln greeted LORI: You had a terrible nightmare? - Lori ask (Lincoln nods for no) LORI: Lucy and Lynn fight and taken over your bed? - Lori ask (Lincoln nods for yes) LORI: Okay, you can sleep with me. - Lori accepted - Come to my bed. (Lincoln got into Lori's bed, she gotten next to her, she kisses him on his forehead) LORI: Good night, Linky. - Lori said LINCOLN: (yawns) Good night, Lori. - Lincoln said (Lori turns off her night, as the two went to sleep) THE END Category:Episodes